


Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Enochian, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble of the boys and Cas playing Scrabble. And some drunken Destiel fluff and cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend to make up for "Se7en". It's really short and sweet. I'm just trying to get you guys interested while I work on my other fics that are not yet posted. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> The title is stolen shamelessly from a Van Halen song of the same name. The song has nothing to do with the story, so don't worry if you don't know it.  
> As always, I own nothing and make no money from these stories. The characters belong to Eric Kripky, the song belongs to a kick ass band.

Out of all the odds and ends the Winchesters had stumbled upon in the bunker, an old Scrabble game was one of the most surprising. Dean was the one who found it. While he was doing an inventory on weapons, the dusty old box was discovered under piles of paper work. It made him snicker to think of all these serious, hoity toity men in suits with comb overs sitting down one day to play board games. That would be something funny to watch. 'Course, if their grandfather had been any indication, they probably would have been putting down words that the eldest Winchester had never even heard of. Maybe not as fun as he'd thought.  
Dean threw the game into the back of the Impala, figuring he could either bring it out as a joke the next time Sam complained about being bored, or throw it into the next dumpster he saw. It would depend on his mood that day. On the next hunt, in the next crappy motel room, Dean showed it to Sam and Cas. He hadn't actually expected them to want to play. He probably should have seen that coming. Of course the two nerds would be interested.

“Cas, that's not a word.” Dean told the angel, attempting to sound out the strange word in his head, his lips twitching and a frown growing as he did.

“Yes, it is.” Castiel argued.

“Hoath? What the hell is ho-th?” Sam asked.

“It's Enochian.” Cas supplied.

“Bullshit.” Dean called. “You're cheating.”

The hunter took another sip of his beer.

“Do you challenge?” the angel asked, his tone somewhat mocking.

“How the fuck can I challenge that?” Dean asked, sounding insulted. “I don't exactly have an Enochian dictionary.”

“So then you admit it is a word.” Cas stated.

“I admit nothing.” the hunter retorted, taking another sip of his beer. Sam smiled at the little exchange.

“Dean has a point, Cas. You have a huge advantage here with languages.” the younger hunter pointed out. Cas didn't accept Sam's statement as an excuse.

“You two both know a fair amount of Latin, and Sam took a French class in college.”

Dean sputtered, nearly choking on his beer. “You did what?”

Sam blushed, looking away in embarrassment. He focused on his tiles as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the room. “It was a way to meet girls.” he finally muttered. His cheeks had turned a nice shade of red as he tried to play it off. Cas either didn't notice or didn't care about being the cause of Sam's embarrassment.

“Besides, when me and Bobby would play, we often would use Greek and Japanese words as well.”

This time Dean actually did choke on his beer.

“You and Bobby played Scrabble?”

“Whatever.” Sam interrupted. “No way hoe-th is a word.”

Suddenly, Dean's face cleared, before a light blush crept up his neck and reddened his ears. Both Cas and Sam noticed immediately. The younger Winchester watched his brother with some concern, while Castiel watched him with something akin to amusement.

“Wait. Hoe-ah-th?” Dean asked, directing his question to Cas, his ears and cheeks reddening futher with embarrassment. He should have recognized that word instantly. Thankfully, Castiel didn't look hurt by the hunter's slip up, he only nodded to confirm what Dean had already figured out.

“Uh, actually, Sammy...” the hunter started, unable to meet his brother's questioning gaze. “...hoath is a word. I didn't recognize it at first, 'cause we were saying it wrong.”

“Oh, really?” Sam mocked, still not quite sure he believe either of the other two men. “What's it mean then?”

Dean mumbled something into his beer bottle, staring at the Scrabble board like he wished it would just swallow him whole he could avoid this whole conversation. Cas, of course, offered no help. He watched Dean with an amused smile that only showed in the slight crinkles at the corners of his eyes, a smile only Dean and sometimes Sam recognized.

Sam, like the little brother he was, immediately saw how uncomfortable his brother was with wherever this question was going, and decided to tease his big brother a little more while he had the leverage.

“What?” Sam asked, the mock innocents of his voice betrayed by the scheming smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips.

“It's Enochian for 'love', okay?!” Dean snapped.

Sam laughed. “Aww, did Cas tell you that?”

“Shut up!”

Cas merely smirked silently from his seat, his smile and gaze both lingering on Dean.

 

An hour later, the game has long since been abandoned. After Dean had found a way to turn Scabble into a drinking game, nobody had been able to keep score. Dean was pretty sure at one point someone had put 'et' down, claiming it was the past tense of 'eat', and no one had challenged. That was pretty much the end of that. Neither brother would ever admit it, but they were bother pretty sure Cas had won. He was nearly impossible to get drunk, and he spoke every language ever, so it was pretty damn likely the game had been easy for him. Especially after Sam had passed out of the table.  
The moose was still there, drool and Scabble pieces sticking to his face while he snored away, blissfully unaware of what was happening on the bed not five feet away.  
Dean was laying on his side, facing Cas, wrapped up in his arms and tucked against his chest. Dean smiled happily, the booze in his system lowing his defences enough that he didn't try to hide the fact that he loved this. Castiel watched him as Dean zoned in and out, drifting in that hazy, relaxed state of not-quiet-asleep-but-not-awake-either. As the hunter closed his eyes, finally about to sink into unconsciousness, he heard Cas murmur three words into his hair.

“Olani hoath ol.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Olani hoath ol.” Means "I love you" in Enochian. I think. My sources may be wrong, so don't quote me.
> 
> My tumblr is imherecauseimnotallthere98 if you guys are interested


End file.
